Dog Days
by LilyGhost
Summary: Ranger shares his newest business venture with Stephanie and they end up with more than just a demonstration.
**This is for frostdance who encouraged me to write a 'Rangedog' story, giving Ranger and Stephanie a furry addition to their lives. All familiar characters belong to Janet. The mistakes are mine.**

Ranger and I were finally out of bed and actually dressed, standing in my kitchen enjoying our first cup of coffee of the day. Our breakfast consisting of whole-grain bagels and gross no-fat yogurt parfaits - both supplied by Ella through Ranger - was eaten the same way ... _standing_. My apartment doesn't provide much in the way of comfort ... and even less forms of entertainment. My crappy TV, Rex, and the bedroom when Ranger's in it with me, are the only sources of fun here, which led my part-time roommate to pick on my furry little full-time one.

"What's wrong with Rex?" I asked. "It's not like he's a fish who spends all day and night swimming around in his own poop. He stuffs his cheeks adorably with food he likes, he almost always comes out of his soup can to say hi when I get home, he exercises every single day, and actually enjoys eating vegetables. I'd think you'd bond with him over the last two things alone."

"He doesn't serve a purpose, Babe."

"Yes he does. He makes me happy. That's a purpose. Which is the same reason I keep you around."

"I keep you safe and also supply endless amounts of extreme pleasure, along with making you happy. The rat doesn't do more than exist."

"So? He's a pet, that's what they do. Through being so cute ... they trick you into believing life isn't as sucky as it actually is. And in return ... you feed them and keep their living area clean."

Ranger looked like he wanted to roll his eyes, but wouldn't allow himself to.

"Would you be interested in seeing the latest project I've been working on?" He asked, instead of sticking with a conversation he probably finds pointless.

"Sure. You know I'm always curious about what you're doing when I'm not around annoying you."

"You don't annoy me. You keep my mind sharp as it tries to follow your current train of thought. You're a one woman EEG stimulator."

I could be insulted by that, but my mind is a source of wonder and countless question marks to me as well. He put our mugs in the sink and then drove us to a brick building that definitely isn't Rangeman. This one is a sprawling one-floor building, not a tall streamlined seven-story one. And I soon saw it made an almost semicircle around a large outdoor training area. Not like the gym at Rangeman, this one looked more like what the military or police would use.

"Welcome to the K-9 division of Rangeman, Babe," he said, after parking and going through a series of ID checks before escorting me inside.

"What?"

"Given the heightened threat of terrorism among the usual shit we protect people from, I decided my company could benefit the country, not just select cities within it. Inside this building, we train bomb, vapor wake, narcotic, arson, cadaver, attack, and tracking dogs. And as of last week, I've branched out more and talked to a few people about adding medical detection to Rangecanine's list of services."

"I understand all the others, but what do _vapor wake_ dogs do?" I asked.

"Instead of just locating the bomb or explosive device where it's hidden, our dogs will be able to identify and track the person it came in on by the residual vapor from the explosive left on them."

"Wow. You've been busy. I've made jokes about you going off to save the world, but you've obviously been taking your protective nature to a whole new level."

I'm beyond impressed, but I'm secretly hoping to skip the _cadaver_ section of the place. I have no clue what they use for training purposes, and I never want to.

"I do what I can."

"You do way more than that ... and you know it."

Ranger led me to the back of the building and into what looked like the inside of a garage or warehouse. It contained industrial-sized oil drums, staggered platforms and ramps that split the area into levels, and I could see there are metal door-covered compartments 'hidden' in the cement floor. The overall building is much bigger than it appears from the outside, and it's clear that there's a specific reason for every inch of the place.

From peeking into each training area we passed so far, all the dogs I've seen are different breeds; German Shepherds, Spaniels, Labradors, etc ... but they all have one thing in common.

"Seriously? You made sure every dog here has a completely black coat?"

"Coincidence."

"Yeah, right."

Even cute little puppies couldn't get out of wearing Rangeman black.

"It's a known fact that entirely black animals are the last to be adopted because they don't photograph well. You could say I'm being a good guy by sparing these dogs and giving them a honorable purpose."

I narrowed my eyes at him as I thought back to what he said about my hamster earlier. "This trip is a dig at Rex, isn't it?"

"Not entirely. We do good work here and I thought you should see what a real dog is like after the time you spent enduring Morelli's mutt."

We'd stopped moving and were both watching a beautiful dog zig-zag throughout the space ... climbing platforms and walking up, down, and across ramps until he came to a complete stop at the top of one of the drums and sat down.

"If a dog is searching for narcotics, he'll likely scratch where it's hidden," Ranger told me. "Since this one detects bombs ..."

"Scratching wouldn't be good," I finished for him.

"Correct."

Once the dog was properly rewarded with a few minutes to play with a toy, Ranger signaled to the blond guy who appeared to be the dog's trainer. A friendly smile was added to the sandy blond hair when he saw me. In my opinion, this guy should be wearing shorts and carrying a surfboard on a beach in Hawaii, not walking beside a dog that's probably saved hundreds of lives in the last six months alone.

The German Shepherd we've been staring at is entirely black from the tip of his nose to the end of his tail, with eyes that reminded me of Ranger's ... dark, intelligent, and not resting on any one thing as he actively scanned the surrounding area for something that shouldn't be there.

"This is Einstein," Ranger said, introducing the dog and then his handler Grady. "You could say he's the most decorated and respected canine on the team. He's the dog we use to demonstrate what we do to potential investors, and he's the bar we set for every dog that comes through these doors. He's quickly approaching retirement age, but he still comes back periodically to maintain his training. I knew he was going to be here today, which is why I asked you to come."

"I thought for sure all the dogs would have names like Killer or Diablo," I said. "I wasn't expecting _Einstein_."

Grady shrugged. "Even as a puppy, I could tell he was smarter than most of the people I know."

"I like you," I told him.

"I am a likable guy. Are you getting a tour?"

"Yep. Today is the first time I've ever heard of this place. Can I pet him?"

"He never turns down attention or affection, especially from a woman."

I leaned over and scratched his head. "You're a handsome guy, you know that?"

My face got licked for the compliment and then he retrieved his rubber toy from Grady and dropped it at my feet. Needless to say, I started to fall in love with him at the sweet gesture. The dog toy had pieces of rope attached to both ends and I was quickly put in my place when he proved to be stronger than I am, which Ranger found amusing.

"I may need to get back to the gym," I told him, trying to grab one of the ropes dangling out of Einstein's mouth.

"First you'd have to actually visit the gym before you can _go back_ to it."

"I will ... someday," I promised him with a teasing smile.

 _Our_ someday obviously came long before the gym miracle happened.

"Would you like a demonstration of what we're brushing up on?" Grady asked me.

"Yeah, though I'm already in awe at what I've seen you two do."

"Prepare to be even more so," Ranger told me.

And I was treated to a crash course in bomb sniffing. I learned that 'tugs' are doused in various noxious substances and repeatedly hidden along the course. Einstein made me a little dizzy as we tracked him while in action. He didn't miss a single one, and what really got to me is how he went from _professional_ to _playful_ as soon as his 'job' was completed successfully and Grady tossed him his toy.

"Not only am I now thinking Rex comes up a little short in the activity department," I said to Ranger, "that dog makes Bob seem like a different species altogether."

"Since we offer a number of services, I'm working with the TPD to supply them with K-9s to fit what they're currently lacking."

I smiled. "Joe's going to love that."

"I guarantee he's going to like it even less. I have a police dog that knows to immediately attack when he catches Morelli's scent."

I went still, not wanting Ranger to get targeted for going after Joe. "That's Ranger-humor, right?"

He didn't answer.

I let it go and focused on Einstein instead. After two more hide-and-sit tests, I was definitely in the throes of some major puppy love.

"When he goes into doggy retirement," I told Ranger, "I think we should adopt him."

"Rex may not like that," he told me.

"As long as Einstein doesn't try to eat him, I think he'll be fine."

"He's trained too well for that to happen. The dog's handler is always given first choice when it comes to adopting their partner, and I doubt Grady will pass on it unless he decides to take on another eight-year commitment."

A thought came to me, making me grin evilly. "How about we adopt _both_ of them? Grady is such a good trainer, maybe I could use him and his skills on my mom. If anyone can get her to sit, stay, and be quiet, it's him ... unless _you_ want to chance dinner with my family again."

"One flaw in your Grady/Einstein plan."

I noticed he completely avoided the Plum dinner comment.

"What?" I asked.

"Einstein would likely be sitting in front of the pantry door, giving away your mother's 'tippling' stash."

"Good point. If he can smell bombs, whiskey is probably a no-brainer and my mom wouldn't appreciate that ... which makes me want to do it even more."

"You're an evil woman, Babe."

"And you love me for it. Now I want to see everything we haven't already interrupted ... and then I want lunch."

Apparently Ranger likes my bossy as well as evil side, because after a goodbye wave to Grady and Einstein, I got to stick my nose in every part of the place I was interested in, and also got pizza at Shorty's before heading home.

The weeks following our visit to the 'Rangecanine' building were busy ones for both Ranger and I. He obviously has his hands full running an empire, which is quickly progressing to a world takeover if you ask me. And I'm still working for both Ranger and Vinnie ... though my hours at Rangeman have been steadily growing. More so ... because after a week-long on and off discussion, I agreed to move in with Ranger and into Rangeman central.

Though it probably killed Ranger to allow it, Rex was given a place of honor, not on the counter in Ranger's - now _our_ \- kitchen, but he got the sideboard right as you walk into the apartment all to himself. I'd completely forgotten about my comment on extending our pet family until Ranger buzzed me to come to his office just before I was about to call it a day on one that's been too long already.

I walked in to see he wasn't alone. "You remember Einstein, don't you?" He asked.

"I do."

"Do you also recall saying that you wanted us to adopt him?"

"Uhhhh, yeah," I said uneasily.

"Did you mean it?"

"At the time ... yes," I said, crouching down to say hello directly to him and give him a full two-handed scruff scratch.

He's the type of dog who deserves more than just a distracted tap/pat to the top of his head.

"What about now?" Ranger asked.

"I thought he and Grady were buds for life?"

"They are. But he's decided to train another dog and he's unsure about how much time he can devote to Einstein now that there will be a younger, needier dog coming into their home. If _we_ take him, Grady's guaranteed his partner will have a good home, he'll be allowed to see him whenever he chooses to, and I'll have one more set of trained eyes to watch over you."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. This dog has put in a lot of years for the greater good and deserves a good life for the remainder of it. But with an animal this intelligent, he won't be content to just lay around all day begging for snacks. Our adopting him will accomplish a few things."

"I never would've thought you'd agree to a dog living in your building."

"And I never thought I'd fall in love with someone and let her take it over, so stranger things have happened."

"Smart ass."

"Bobby is showing Grady around right now, when he leaves Rangeman is he taking Einstein with him?"

I looked at the furry face, dark eyes, and happily lolling tongue, and didn't allow myself a second thought.

"I'm definitely not ready for a kid," I said, "but I'm sure I can handle a dog plus Rex. Wait until I send out the _'It's a boy!'_ announcements."

"I'll give you an extra week's pay if you don't."

"Deal. What do we need for him? I know food ... he has to have a favorite. We'll need dishes for that and his water, a leash, and definitely poop bags and a scooper so Louis doesn't get mad at him for 'decorating' the little bit of lawn we do have here."

"Everything he needs has already been brought by Grady. A new home and different caretakers is enough to deal with, he shouldn't have to adapt to new everything else."

"Jeez, if having a kid was that easy, I may actually want one."

"One thing at a time, Babe. If we can't take care of a well-behaved, well-mannered adult dog ... a child made from _our_ combined genes is definitely out of the question."

"Wasn't it already?" I asked.

"Not entirely."

I guess he is right, stranger things _can_ happen here than agreeing to take in a dog who's more disciplined than I'll ever be.

The first night Einstein spent with us, I wasn't exactly sure what to do. After only a few hours, I've determined that he's like the canine version of Ranger ... silent unless spoken to or feeling playful, self-contained until touched, and never far away from me.

"Does he sleep with us ...?"

"No," Ranger immediately said. "He can have the couch and any floor space in the apartment, but our bed is off-limits. It took too long to get you into it with me, I'm not inclined to share the privilege."

I could've argued, but being the lucky recipient of Ranger's complete attention as soon as we enter our bedroom is really hard to work up an argument against. Einstein settled on dividing his night between the couch, kitchen floor where I'd stuck a dog bed for him, and our door.

I fed him and Rex in the morning before Ranger and I had breakfast, and then we left the leash in the apartment despite knowing Einstein will be coming with us to the fifth floor. He became a member of the core team within seconds. If you want to see a group of badass men turn into relaxed little boys, just let them spend time with a cool-as-hell dog with major credentials and equal amounts of street cred.

"Is he yours?" Hal asked.

He wasn't working yesterday so he missed the initial introductions.

"Yep, he's ours now. Apparently whatever you say to Ranger you'd better mean because he doesn't ever forget it."

I intended that to be an explanation for Einstein, but poor Hal took it as a warning and swallowed nervously. I squeezed his arm in sympathy. As I thought about it, I realized it wasn't just an explanation, swallowing nervously myself, it's the actual truth.

After a week of being dog owners, I found out that not only does the boss have a memory like an elephant, he was willing to use our furry companion to his advantage and made him a personal trainer of sorts.

"After the breakfast Ella fixed for you, I bet you can't beat him down to the control room," Ranger teased.

"I know what you're doing. You're trying to trick me into exercising."

"No ... I'm appealing to your competitive nature. Do you really want a dog to have bragging rights over you?"

"He already does," I said with affection, along with a vigorous body rub ... to our dog not to Ranger.

Ranger's body rubs from me are usually reserved for nights, lunch dates, and very early mornings.

Despite my resolve not to let Ranger goad me, I did haul ass down two flights of stairs to try to make it there faster than our dog. Einstein won, but that's only because he has _four_ feet and I have just _two_. I was relieved to see he didn't win by much, so I had something to brag about after all. I think Ranger was the actual winner, since I'm already planning on how to cut time and move my ass faster tomorrow morning.

The guys were no better. By the end of the second week, they were already trying to outdo each other on who could 'obtain' the most obscure explosive-smelling scent that wouldn't blow up the building. And they were trying to guess which one of them could be the most creative in finding the best overall hiding place throughout the first five floors of the building.

Einstein never failed to find whatever they'd chosen, wherever they ended up hiding it, even without Grady here to prompt him. Which, of course, led the guys to switch it up a little and they started placing bets on how fast he would locate the source of the danger instead of him just finding it.

It's stupid, but I felt like a proud parent every time my Rangedog found what was supposed to have been cleverly hidden. I've never seen or met another living thing as intelligent as Ranger is before Einstein, and I was more than happy to call them both mine. I was even more grateful for what I have when Junior needed a little TLC one afternoon.

"I think Einstein can qualify as a therapy dog now, too," I told Ranger.

Junior had come back from an apprehension with a gash on his forehead still oozing a steady trickle of blood. He waved off my hospital suggestion and sat down heavily in an office chair before calling Einstein over. It didn't take long for a furry head to be resting on his leg with concerned eyes staring up at my Rangeguy. I was relieved to see a smile tugging at Junior's mouth as he scratched our dog's head with one hand while holding a towel to his own with the other.

"He does seem to calm down a situation so you don't have to, which leaves you free to focus on me," Ranger said.

I snorted in disbelief and amusement. "Like you aren't the center of everything of mine already."

"What can I say? I always want more of you, Babe."

Snort number two was off and running. "I wonder if our dog can detect bullshit, too?"

Ranger gave me a hundred-watt smile, and while I was still laughing at my own joke, he jerked me to him and wrapped his arms tight around me. 'Steiny', which has become my nickname for him when Ranger's not around, immediately left Junior and headed straight for us, barking in anticipation of extended playtime. He wagged his tail and jumped up and down like an excited child a few times before he decided to stay upright on his hind legs, putting a front paw on each of us as Ranger gave me a hard kiss to the lips.

"When Mom and Dad play ... so do the kids," Junior said, fully grinning now despite his shitty day.

"We're _owners_ not _parents_ ," I pointed out.

He shrugged, clearly not seeing a difference.

"You want in on the action, don't you?" I asked our furry chaperon, landing a kiss between his big, brown eyes ... once Ranger decided to let me go that is.

"I got this," Lester said, tossing a tennis ball high in the air and catching it one-handed without even looking. "Who wants to play a friendly game of keep away?"

"No. There will be _no_ 'keep away'," I told him. "It's Einstein's ball and he gets to play with it ... or else you're going to lose both of yours."

" _Owner_ my ass ..." he said under his breath.

I was laughing my own ass off ten minutes later when Lester and Hal were playing catch with Einstein in the hall leading to Ranger and Tank's offices. My adorable canine kid got a little exuberant trying to catch the ball before Lester did and Santos took eighty pounds of solid dog muscle to the balls I'd threatened earlier.

"I love, love, _love_ that dog," I said to Ranger.

"It took you years to say that out loud to me, but in only two weeks you're saying it every four hours about him?"

"Animals are easy, it's people who are complicated to love."

He lifted a brow at me.

"You can't say that isn't true," I said to him.

He couldn't, since I've been the hardest and most complicated person to love. But what's great about Ranger, he always makes me feel like I've been totally worth all the trouble I've caused him. I'm no longer an 'amusement' to him. That position has been filled by Morelli, which became even more apparent when Ranger suggested we go for a drive on one of those lazy Sunday mornings just before the dog days of summer set in and temperatures became unbearable. I invited Einstein to come along.

"Does he need a seat belt?" I asked.

"Yes. There's a car harness for him in the backseat of my truck. We'll take that so he can still have the benefit of an open window while being secured."

This is another side of Ranger I didn't know was there, and I hated to admit to myself that my ovaries are going into overdrive. I knew he'd make a great dad once he realized he had something to offer Julie that no one else could, but I wouldn't have believed that would extend to a pet of any kind, even one as cool as our Rangedog. But it has ... and I'm not the only one who was surprised by it.

We stopped at Pino's before heading back to Rangeman so Einstein and I could each get a sub. And because we'd been thoroughly enjoying our morning and the ride into the less crime-ridden, less populated areas of Jersey, Joe and Bob had to be there at the same time with the same idea just to put a damper on what was a pretty perfect day.

There was a clear power play between us, neither Joe or I wanting to let the other be the reason we left, so I sucked it up and swore to keep my irritation in check ... as much as I could anyway.

"Hey, Bob," I said to the shaggy orange beast that barreled his way out of Joe's vehicle before he could get a leash on him.

He clearly didn't understand or care about the awkwardness of the situation, he just wanted a belly rub like I used to give him.

"Hi, Cupcake. Sorry ... I mean _Stephanie_ ," he corrected, when Ranger came up beside me and pinned him with a ' _better watch your fucking mouth_ ' look. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be frequenting farmer's markets and Whole Foods stores for meals now."

I scratched Bob's head once he got back onto his four feet even as I glared at his owner.

"I learned an interesting thing about relationships from Ranger ... like some men find an independent streak _extremely_ attractive. You never understood this about me, but I'm actually an adult who doesn't need or want someone telling me what to do. _I'm_ the one who decides what I want to eat and when. And me and Steiny want a steak and cheese."

"Babe."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine ... _Einstein_ and I want subs."

"Who?" Morelli asked.

Ranger opened the back door of his F-150 and unclipped the safety harness. As calmly as you please, our Rangedog jumped down after a subtle hand movement from Ranger, and made no move to take off or take a chunk out of our tire.

"Joe," I said, "meet our retired bomb dog, Einstein."

Steiny had placed himself solidly between me and Morelli and bared his teeth in a warning growl until Joe took a step back away from us. Bob, who I've always thought was more like a cross between a gerbil and a goat than an actual dog, quickly hid behind Morelli's legs. Intimidated didn't even begin to describe the expression on poor Bob's face when he peeked around Joe's knee at us. His owner wasn't looking too sure of himself, either, at that point.

I glanced at Ranger, remembering what he said about there being a dog trained to attack Joe.

"That's a natural reaction of alpha dogs towards their subordinates, Babe. I have nothing to do with it."

"Uh-huh," I said.

I'm not sure I believe him, but this gave me a reason to cut this conversation short. Joe opened the door of his SUV and deposited Bob onto the passenger's seat. He paused on his way back to us when Steiny stood up and then lunged at his right forearm. Personally, I think it was all for show on Steiny's part, because I've seen him be nothing except playful, happy, and loving since he's come to live with us.

"He sits for bombs but attacks ex-boyfriends?" I asked Ranger.

"Works for me."

"This is all _you_ ," Joe said to him, "isn't it?"

"No. He's intelligent and knows who he likes and who he doesn't. And he doesn't like you. Some might wonder why that is. Could be he senses what I do about you."

We heard a strange noise and we all looked towards Morelli's vehicle. Bob either got bored or hungry, and had started gnawing on the seat belt hanging on the passenger's side of the SUV.

"Christ. I knew it was a mistake to make a stop when he's with me."

"You'd better leave before he works his way over to your steering wheel. I know a good trainer or two if you're interested," Ranger 'charitably' offered, while slinging a muscled arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah, I heard all about that. I can't seem to get the fuck away from you no matter how hard I try."

"You should try harder."

"Once an asshole," Joe spit out, "always an asshole. Isn't that right, Manoso?"

"Yes. And once a spoiled brat, always a spoiled brat. You seem to de-evolve every time I have the misfortune of seeing you."

"Enjoy your lunch," Joe said to me. "God knows you probably need something to enjoy nowadays."

"Believe me, I've been enjoying _all kinds_ of things since dumping you ... most of them Cuban in origin, too," I assured him. "Him treating us to subs is just a bonus."

"Whatever," he said, and went to save his SUV from Bob.

I had a hand buried in the thick black fur on my dog's head and an arm around Ranger, with my head resting against him, when Joe sped out of the parking lot without any food.

"I dodged a freakin' hail of bullets by breaking up with him, didn't I?" I asked Ranger.

"Yes. More than I think you even know. It's fair to say you've weathered more explosions than this dog has."

I grinned at his unique perspective on things. "Joe did blow up a lot around me, but putting up with it before finally seeing what he's really like, had me appreciating you that much more ... so it wasn't all bad."

"It was bad enough."

Yeah, it was. For all of us for a while, but I'm exactly where I belong ... and Ranger, Joe, Einstein and I, all know it.


End file.
